List of works by Stanisław Lem and their adaptations
This the list of works of Stanisław Lem and its adaptations. Stanisław Lem was a Polish writer, best known for his science fiction. His works were translated into 40 languages and over 30 million copies have been sold. Fiction Novels and Novellas * Man From Mars, 1946. Short novel, originally published in a magazine serial form. In 2009 for the first time a long excerpt from Chapter 1 translated into English by Peter Swirski and published with permission of Lem's family in an online literary magazine Words Without Borders."Man from Mars", an excerpt * Hospital of the Transfiguration (pl:Szpital Przemienienia, written 1948) – partly autobiographical novella about a doctor working in a Polish asylum during the nazi euthanasia program Action T4, published in expanded form in 1955 as Czas nieutracony: Szpital przemienienia. Translated into English by William Brand (San Diego: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1988). Made in Poland into a film in 1979. * The Astronauts (Astronauci, 1951) – Young-adult fiction sci-fi novel. In early 21st century, it is discovered that Tunguska meteorite was a crash of a reconnaissance ship from Venus, bound to invade the Earth. A spaceship sent to investigate finds that Venusians killed themselves in atomic war first. Made into a film in 1960. Not translated into English. * The Magellanic Cloud (Obłok Magellana, 1955) - the first interstellar travel of mankind to the Alpha Centauri system. Not translated into English. * Eden (1959) – Science fiction novel; after crashing their spaceship on the planet Eden, the crew discovers it is populated with an unusual society. Translated into English by Marc E. Heine (San Diego : Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1989). * The Investigation (Śledztwo, 1959) – philosophical mystery novel. Trans. by Adele Milch (New York: The Seabury Press, 1974). The book was made into a short film of the same name by Marek Piestrak in 1973. * Memoirs Found in a Bathtub (Pamiętnik znaleziony w wannie, 1961) – Novel set in the distant future about a secret agent, whose mission is so secret that no one can tell him what it is. Trans. by Michael Kandel and Christine Rose (New York: The Seabury Press, 1973) * Return from the Stars (Powrót z gwiazd, 1961) – SF novel. An astronaut returns to Earth after a 127 year mission. Trans. by Barbara Marszal and Frank Simpson (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1980) * Solaris (1961) – SF novel. The crew of a space station is strangely influenced by the living ocean as they attempt communication with it. Translated into English from the French translation by Joanna Kilmartin and Steve Cox (New York, Walker & Co., 1970; London: Faber and Faber, 1970). Made into two Russian films in 1968 and 1972, and an American film in 2002. * The Invincible (Niezwyciężony, 1964) – SF novel. The crew of a space cruiser searches for a disappeared ship on the planet Regis III, discovering swarms of insect-like micromachines. Trans. from German by Wendayne Ackerman (New York: The Seabury Press, 1973). * His Master's Voice (Głos pana, 1968) – SF novel about the effort to translate an extraterrestrial transmission. Trans. by Michael Kandel (San Diego: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1983). * The Futurological Congress'' (Kongres futurologiczny, 1971) – An Ijon Tichy novella, published in the collection Bezsenność (Insomnia) and Ze wspomnień Ijona Tichego. Trans. by Michael Kandel and published as a standalone novella. (New York: The Seabury Press, 1974). * The Chain of Chance (Katar, 1975) – borderline SF novel. A former US astronaut is sent to Italy to investigate a series of mysterious deaths. Trans. by Louis Iribarne (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1978). * Golem XIV (1981) – SF novel. Expansion of an essay/story from the collection Wielkość urojona. An English translation of the novel was included in the English translation of the collection (Imaginary Magnitude). * Observation on the Spot (pl:Wizja lokalna, 1982) – Ijon Tichy novel about the planet Entia. Not translated into English. * Fiasco (Fiasko, 1986) – SF novel concerning an expedition to communicate with an alien civilization that devolves into a major fiasco. Trans. by Michael Kandel (San Diego : Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1987) * Peace on Earth (Pokój na Ziemi, 1987) – Ijon Tichy novel. A callotomised Tichy returns to Earth, trying to reconstruct the events of his recent visit to the Moon. Trans. by Michael Kandel and Elinor Ford (New York: Harcourt Brace, 1994). Compilations * Sezam (1955; Sesame) – Linked collection of short fiction, dealing with time machines used to clean up Earth's history in order to be accepted into intergalactic society. Not translated into English. * The Star Diaries (Dzienniki gwiazdowe, 1957, expanded until 1971) – Collection of short fiction dealing with the voyages of Ijon Tichy. English translations of some stories were published in two volumes: the first, The Star Diaries, by Michael Kandel (New York: The Seabury Press, 1976) and the second, Memoirs of a space traveler: further reminiscences of Ijon Tichy, by Joel Stern and Maria Swiecicka-Ziemianek (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1982). * The Invasion from Aldebaran (pl:Inwazja z Aldebarana, 1959) – Collection of nine science fiction stories, among them three Tales of Pirx the Pilot tales and Ciemność i pleśń (Darkness and Mustiness), about the creation of Whisteria Cosmolytica which is described as "a microbe annihilating matter and drawing its vital energy from that process", creating a grey goo scenario.Aliens - The Anthropology of Science Fiction - page 44 * Mortal Engines (pl:Bajki robotów,1961) – Also contains The Hunt from Tales of Pirx the Pilot. Selected translation by Michael Kandel (New York: The Seabury Press, 1977). * The Cyberiad: Fables for the Cybernetic Age (Cyberiada, 1965) – collection of humorous stories about the exploits of Trurl and Klapaucius, "constructors" among robots. The stories of Douglas Adams have been compared to the Cyberiad. Transl. by Michael Kandel (New York: The Seabury Press, 1974) * A Perfect Vacuum (Doskonała próżnia, 1971) – Collection of reviews of fictional books. Transl. by Michael Kandel. (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1979.) * Imaginary Magnitude (pl:Wielkość urojona, 1973) – Collection of introductions to nonexistent books. Also includes Golem XIV, a lengthy essay/short story on the nature of intelligence delivered by an eponymous US military computer. In the personality of Golem XIV, Lem with a great amount of humor describes an ideal of his own mind. Transl. by Marc E. Heine (San Diego: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1984). * Tales of Pirx the Pilot (Opowieści o pilocie Pirxie, 1973) – Collection of linked short fiction involving the career of Pirx. English translations of some stories were published in two volumes: the first, Tales of Pirx the Pilot, by Louis Iribarne (New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1979) and the second, More Tales of Pirx the Pilot by Louis Iribarne, Magdalena Majcherczyk and Michael Kandel (San Diego: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1982). *''The cosmic carnival of Stanisław Lem : an anthology of entertaining stories by the modern master of science fiction,'' Edited with commentary by Michael Kandel. New York: Continuum, 1981.The cosmic carnival of Stanisław Lem Includes: **"The condor" from The Invincible (trans. from German by Wendayne Ackerman) **Excerpt from "Solaris" (trans. from French by Joanna Kilmartin and Steve Cox) **The test (trans. from Polish by Louis Iribarne) **Chapter Seven of "Return from the Stars" (trans. from Polish by Barbara Marszal and Frank Simpson) **Excerpt from "The Futurological Congress" (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **Two monsters (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **The second sally (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **Tale of the computer that fought a dragon (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **The history of Zipperupus (trans. from **The Star Diaries: The Seventh Voyage (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **The Star Diaries: The Fourteenth Voyage (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) **Les Robinsonades (trans. from Polish by Michael Kandel) * Provocation (Prowokacja, 1984) contains two faux reviews. Not translated into English. * One Human Minute (Biblioteka XXI wieku - literally, "Library of 21st century", 1986) – 3 more fictional reviews. Transl. by Catherine S. Leach * The Riddle (Zagadka, 1996) – Short stories collection. Not translated into English. * The Fantastical Lem (Fantastyczny Lem, 2001) – Short stories collection. Not translated into English. * Lemistry: a celebration of the work of Stanisław Lem. Edited by Ra Page. A collection of three translated short works by Lem (The lilo; Darkness and mildew; Invasion from Aldebaran) and works by other authors but inspired by Lem. (Comma Press, 2011). Nonfiction Unless noted, not translated into English * Dialogi (Dialogs 1957) - Non-fiction work of philosophy. Translated into English by Frank Prengel as Dialogs. [http://english.lem.pl/works/essays/dialogs/106-a-look-inside-dialogs Dialog 1 (On Nuclear Resurrection)] * Wejście na orbitę (Going into Orbit, 1962) * Summa Technologiae (1964) - Philosophical essay. Partially translated into English. * Filozofia Przypadku (Philosophy of Coincidence or The Philosophy of Chance, 1968) - Nonfiction * Fantastyka i futurologia (Fantasy and Futurology 1970) - Critiques on science fiction. Some parts were translated into English in the magazine Science Fiction Studies in 1973-1975, selected material was translated in the single volume Microworlds: Writings on Science Fiction and Fantasy, ed. Franz Rottensteiner (San Diego : Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1984). Includes two important essays on Philip K. Dick. * ''Conversations with Stanisław Lem, (pl:Rozmowy ze Stanisławem Lemem, Stanisław Beres, Wydawnictwo Literackie Kraków, 1987, ISBN 83-08-01656-1) * Rozprawy i szkice (Essays and drafts, 1974) - collection of essays on science, science fiction, and literature in general * Wysoki zamek (1975) - Autobiography of Lem's childhood before World War II. Translated into English as Highcastle: A Remembrance by Michael Kandel (New York: Harcourt Brace, 1995) * Rozprawy i szkice (1975) - Essays and sketches * Lube czasy (Pleasant Times, 1995) * Dziury w całym (Looking for Problems, 1995) * Tajemnica chińskiego pokoju (Mystery of the Chinese Room, 1996) - Collection of essays on the impact of technology on everyday life. * Sex Wars (1996) - essays * Dyskusje ze Stanisławem Lemem M. Szpakowska, Discussions with Stanisław Lem, Warszawa 1996 * Bomba megabitowa (The Megabit Bomb, 1999) - Collection of essays about the potential downside of technology, including terrorism and artificial intelligence. * World on the Brink (pl:Świat na krawędzi, 2000) interviews of Tomasz Fiałkowski with Lem * Okamgnienie (A Blink of an Eye, 2000) – Collection of essays on technological progress since the publication of Summa Technologiae * Thus Spoke... Lem (pl:Tako rzecze... Lem, 2002) - Interviews with Lem. * Mój pogląd na literaturę (My View of Literature, 2003) * Krótkie zwarcia (Short Circuits, 2004) - Essays * Lata czterdzieste. Dyktanda. (The 40s, 2005) - Lem's works from the 1940s * Rasa drapieżców. Teksty ostatnie (The Predator Race 2006) - the last book of Stanislaw Lem contains actual feuilletons about art, politic and social problems from Polish press "Tygodnik Powszechny". Dramatic adaptations Lem was well known for criticizing the films based on his work. An example is his famous characterization of Solaris by Andrei Tarkovsky as "Crime and Punishment in space". * Der Schweigende Stern (literally The Silent Star, shown in USA as First Spaceship on Venus, German Democratic Republic – Poland 1960), loosely based on The Astronauts * Profesor Zazul, Poland 1962, directed by Marek Nowicki and Jerzy Stawicki. * Przekładaniec (Layer Cake/''Roly Poly'', 1968, by Andrzej Wajda) * Ikarie XB-1 (in USA as White Planet or Voyage to the End of the Universe, Czechoslovakia 1963) – loosely based on The Magellanic Cloud, uncredited * Solaris (Соля́рис 1968) - by Boris Nirenburg (USSR). TV film based on the novel Solaris * Solaris (1972, by Andrei Tarkovsky) * Pirx kalandjai (1973, Hungarian TV) * Test pilota Pirxa or Дознание пилота Пиркса (from Pirx story "The Inquest", joint Soviet (Ukrainian-Estonian)-Polish production 1978, directed by Marek Piestrak) * Szpital przemienienia (Hospital of the Transfiguration, 1979, by Edward Zebrowski) * Victim of the Brain (1988, by Piet Hoenderdos) includes adaptation of "The Seventh Sally" * Marianengraben (1994, directed by Achim Bornhak, written by Lem and Mathias Dinter) * Solaris (2002, by Steven Soderbergh) * Ijon Tichy: Raumpilot (2007), German TV (ZDF) miniseries, 6 episodes, directed by Oliver Jahn, after his student's film from 1998. **the authors of Ijon Tichy: Raumpilot, created two short films Aus den Sterntagebüchern des Ijon Tichy the Star Diaries of Ijon Tichy (1999) and Aus den Sterntagebüchern des Ijon Tichy II (2000). The former won the audience award at the Hamburg International Short Film Festival in 1999. * Solaris (Соларис, 2007), Multimedia project (video, music, dance and text) by Zlatko Slavenski * ''1 (2008, by Pater Sparrow) * Solaris 29 July 2007, BBC Radio 4 Classic Serial radio play adaptation, 2 one-hour episodes, adapted by Hattie Naylor, produced by Polly Thomas. * Thirty-Minute Theatre: Roly Poly (1969) - by Michael Hart (Great Britain), scenario of one part was based on the story "Do you exist Mr Jones?" * Maska ("The Mask", 2010), directed by the Brothers Quay * The Congress (2013), directed by Ari Folman Music adaptations * The Cyberiad (1970; 2nd version 1985), an opera by Krzysztof Meyer; broadcast by Polish Television (1st act, 1971), staged in Wuppertal (Germany) (1986) * Solaris (2010-2012) (2012), an opera by Detlev Glanert, libretto by Reinhard Palm, staged in Bregenz (Germany) (2012) * Texts by Lem were set to music by Esa-Pekka Salonen in his 1982 piece, Floof. References Polish Studies Center Vitrifax: On Stanislaw Lem - The Cyberiad Ikarie XB 1 (1963) Detlev Glanert - Solaris - Opera [http://www.tv.com/thirty-minute-theatre/roly-poly/episode/244306/summary.html About show Thirty-Minute Theatre] on TV.com }} Category:Bibliographies by writer Category:Science fiction bibliographies Category:Works by Stanisław Lem